Corpse Party
by TheSnuggleMonster
Summary: This story is basically the Corpse Party game converted into story form . I hope you enjoy! It took me long enough and there's still loads to come!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

** Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled and she fell… And she died. You've all heard the stories, no? Before Kisaragi Academy was built here, there was another school on this property. Heavenly Host Elementary School, it was called. Such a horrible thing to happen… The principal was completely devastated. He cared for the school almost as if it were his own child, you see. But one thing lead to another and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure… He climbed up to its roof and threw himself to his death. Or so the story goes…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Everybody gasped. Seven teenagers were gathered around a single candle in one of the classrooms at Kisaragi Academy. One in particular was speaking ominously… Ayumi, the girl with long bluish hair.**

**Ayumi continued. "People thought Heavenly Host was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down… However! They say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day… And on rainy evenings like this, after our school day's come to an end… Some claim she roams these darkened hallways… Still believing them to be her own…" She chuckled softly to herself. "In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds! Just after seven o'clock… That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night… 'Knock knock,' you'll hear from the blackness… Followed by the sound of the classroom door ssslowly sssliding open… As her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: 'Is anyone still here?' And then…"**

**A flash of lightening followed by a crash of thunder occurred outside, causing a blackout in the classroom and a panic from the others.**

**The light brown haired boy, Satoshi, screamed. "Yaaaaaaargh!" **

**The other girls shrieked. "Eeeeeeek!"**

**Satoshi sat on the floor, almost trembling. "It's… A blackout!"**

**"Satoshi! Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" said the short, brown haired girl, Naomi.**

**"But… It was scary!" he said with a sigh.**

**Ayumi looked a little scared. "I don't like this… This shouldn't be happening…"**

**A boy with short, bleached and somewhat spikey hair looked at Ayumi with a smirk. "Not bad, Ayumi. You had me going there for a minute."**

**She looked at him defiantly. "It wasn't me, Yoshiki! I've been standing here this whole time! This is a real blackout!"**

**Mayu, a girl with long brown hair with a small ponytail on the top right side of her head, stepped forward and said with a hint of fear in her voice, "Does… Anyone else hear that?!"**

**Sakutaro, a boy with bluish hair, like Ayumi, looked at the wall that Mayuwas staring at. "Sounds like it's coming from the music room…" **

**Everyone turned to the wall, as silent as can be.**

**All of a sudden… Two knocks were heard at the door. All who were present in the current room gasped.**

**Two more knocks followed shortly after. Ayumi stepped back with a horrified look on her face. "No way…"**

**"First the blackout… And now the door…" Mayu whispered.**

**Satoshi hugged Naomi closely, truly terrified. "…Hnnnnng…"**

**Naomi looked at him and tried prying him off of her. "What the hell is wrong with you, Satoshi?! Get ahold of yourself! And get off of me! That's my chest!"**

**He fell back onto his bottom and looked up at her, slightly embarrassed. "Ack! Sorry, sorry! I couldn't see where I was grabbing!" **

**Their small argument was interrupted by another couple of knocks on the door. Mayu, Ayumi, Naomi and Seiko, a girl with long brown hair that she styled with two curls on both sides of her head that were just below her ears, gasped.**

**"I told you it was a bad idea to stay here so late and tell ghost stories!" Satoshi sighed.**

**Yoshiki looked at Satoshi, quite irritated. "Hey, Satoshi. Aren't you gonna get the door?"**

**Satoshi stood straight up and looked back at Yoshiki, eyes wide. "What?!" He walked right up to Yoshiki.**

**He went on. "The girls are all trembling in fear. Doesn't it just break your heart to see them like that?"**

**"So why don't YOU get the door?!"**

**"Well, it doesn't break MY heart…" Yoshiki grinned.**

**Sam shook his head. "That's cold, man…"**

**He turned away from him and slowly made his way towards the door. When he was only a couple feet from it, a voice came from outside the door. **

**"Is anyone still here…? Go home, children…" **

**The door burst open and Satoshi jumped back, landing on his rear. "Yaaaaaagh!"**

**A nice-looking teacher with short brown hair walked in, smiling. "Heehee, did I scare you?"**

**Sam glanced up at her, his face turned pale. "Ms… Yui…?" **

**The lights turned back on and everybody began to calm down.**

**"Heya, teach!" exclaimed Ayumi.**

**Ms. Yui smiled at her. "Ayumi!"**

**Ayumi rushed over to her and gave each other a high five. "All right!" they both exclaimed.**

**She turned to the rest of her friends with a triumphed look on her face. "I'd call that a rousing success!"**

**Mayu and Seiko both take deep breaths, laughing softly. "Maaan, we've been had!"**

**"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect," Ayumi said to her teacher.**

**She chuckled. "Heheh. I wasn't a student here too long ago myself so when it comes to the 'seven wonders of Kisaragi High'… I'm pretty well-versed!"**

**Yoshiki turned to the fallen Satoshi and couldn't help but chuckle himself. "Heh… Satoshi…"**

**Mayu walked over to Satoshi and looked down at him, giggling. "Hahaha, I thought Sakutaro's reaction was priceless but yours was on a whole different level, Sam!"**

**"It was pretty impressive. I could never hope to compete with that," Sakutaro agreed.**

**Ayumi stepped closer to Satoshi also and smirked. "Hmm-hmm! Satoshi's always got the best reactions," she said softly. "I just LOVE it when my scares are so thoroughly effective! It's simply… Delicious…"**

**Satoshi stood up, a little embarrassed again. "Hmph. Who ever heard of a class representative with such a sadistic streak, anyway?!" He looked at Ayumi a bit angrily.**

**Ms. Yui chimed in. "Sorry about that, Sam! But I can't deny that your reaction WAS pretty amusing."**

**"Ugh…" He groaned.**

**"All pranking aside," she continued. "I ran into a rather adorable individual in the hall who's come to see you."**

**Satoshi looked a bit puzzled. "Hmm?**

**Ms. Yui looked at the doorway. "What are you standing around out there for? Come on in! He's right here!"**

**A young girl with short brown hair walked inside the classroom a bit nervously. "H-Hello, everybody…"**

**"Yuka! What are you doing here?!" Satoshi asked, surprised.**

**She smiled at him. "Big brother!" Yuka rushed over to Satoshi and gave him a great big hug.**

**Smiling, Ms. Yui said, "Seems Satoshi forgot his umbrella this morning so little Yuka here has come all this way to deliver it."**

**"Oh, yeah, I guess I did. Sorry about that, Yuka. Thanks!" Satoshi said, smiling a bit.**

**Yuka released her big brother and giggled a bit. "Eheheh…"**

**Naomi stepped towards them. "Is she from the junior high?" she asked.**

**She turned to Naomi and the others. "Nice to meet you," Yuka said, smiling. "My brother's always like this. Always really kind, I mean!"**

**"Awwww!" cooed Ayumi and Mayu.**

**"I had no idea you had such a cute little sister, Satoshi." Naomi smiled.**

**He turned to her. "Really? I never told you?"**

**"You never said a word!"**

**Yoshiki said to Yuka, grinning, "You sure do love your big brother, don'tcha?"**

**Yuka giggled. "Heehee, I sure do!"**

**"Hmm? Seems like she's met him before…" Naomi observed. **

**Seiko sat down on top of a desk and smiled at Naomi. "Hey, Naomi… Looks like you've got yourself a rival, eh?"**

**"Uhh… I'm sure I don't know WHAT you're talking about…" Naomi replied nervously. She stepped over to her and placed her hand over Seiko's mouth. "I swear, this mouth of yours says the craziest things!"**

**Ms. Yui clapped her hands a couple times to get everybody's attention. "All right, everybody! It's past seven. Isn't it about time you all get ready to head home?"**

**"Ooh…" Mayu sighed.**

**Ayumi pleaded, "Awww, do we have to? Shouldn't we clean up all the red bean café stuff first? It's be a shame to leave to soon!"**

**Turning to the rest of the classroom, which was a total mess, Yoshiki added, "Yeah, with the classroom like this, it almost seems like we could hold another culture festival tomorrow.**

**Ms. Yui looked a bit cross. "Isn't that what you were supposed to be doing in the first place? You promised me this room would be ready to go by the time I got here, as I recall!"**

**Ayumi looked down. "Hnn…"**

**"Heh. Well, it's getting late," Ms. Yui smiled. "How about you leave it for now and come in early tomorrow?"**

**Ayumi brightened up. "Yes, ma'am!"**

**The teacher walked over to Mayu. "Mayu… I know how hard it is to say goodbye…" she consoled. "But I wish you the best of luck at your new school. I know you'll do just fine."**

**Mayu looked away from her without a reply.**

**After a moment of silence, she replied sadly, "Thanks…"**

**Seiko sighed. "Won't be the same around here without you, Mayu…"**

**"I know you, Mayu," Ayumi added. "You'll make new friends in no time flat. I'm sure of it!"**

**Naomi joined in. "And it's not like you're moving THAT far away. Come winter break, we'll all make sure we come visit!"**

**"Yeah, totally! Don't look so glum. We'll see you again real soon. We're friends forever, after all!"**

**"You guys…" Mayu sniffled.**

**Yuka looked at Satoshi and whispered, "Hey, big brother, is that girl transferring to a new school or something?"**

**"Yeah. Today's culture festival was her last day," he whispered back.**

**"Aww…"**

**Mayu continued, "Thank you so much… All of you… I'm so grateful… To have you as friends… You all have a special place in my heart… And you always will!"**

**Sakutaro turned away and Naomi just replied with a sniffle.**

**"Ohhhh, Mayu…" Seiko sobbed. "Take care out there… I'll always be watching over you from above!"**

**Naomi looked down at Sydney with a puzzled look on her face. "Uh, Seiko?"**

**"My spirit will guide your path!"**

**"You're not dead, you know," Naomi pointed out.**

**Sakutaro looked at Mayu with a small smile on his face. "Mayu? Come on… Let's see that smile of yours." He took out his camera.**

**Mayu turned to him and smiled a bit. "O-Ok… But how about we get everybody in the shot?"**

**"Ooh, yeah! I totally want in!" Ayumi exclaimed.**

**Yoshiki walked over. "Me too!"**

**"Hahaha," Satoshi chuckled as he walked over to them. "Me three."**

**Yuka said excitedly, "Me four!" She rushed over to join them. Naomi and Seiko both giggled.**

**Everybody lined up to get their picture taken and Yuka turned to Satoshi. "Big brother?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Your friends are really great, you know?"**

**Satoshi smiled at her, warmly. "They sure are."**

**Yuka turned back to the camera and Sakutaro snapped the picture of them.**

**Seiko said, cheerfully, "Ahahaha! Gimme, gimme! I wanna see!"**

**"Send it to my phone, would you, Sakutaro?" asked Naomi.**

**Sakutaro smiled. "Of course. I'll send it to all of your right now."**

**Ayumi turned to their teacher and said, as thunder rumbled, "Hey, teach… Before we head back, there's something I'd like to do with everyone…"**

**Ms. Yui looked at Ayumi. "Hmm?"**

**"It's called 'Sachiko Ever After.' Since we're losing one of our own, do you mind if we try it?" She held out a paper doll.**

**Naomi cut her off. "Who's Sachiko? And what's with the paper doll? Is this another one of your occult things?"**

**"Yeah, kind of. This is… Well, it's a charm that I found on the internet. If we do it right, then all of us will be together forever! Or we'll always be friends, anyway. That's the gist of it."**

**Mayu took a step forward. "Ooh, it's a charm?"**

**Ayumi smiled at her. "Yep! A mystical charm!"**

**"Awesome! I totally wanna do it!"**

**Ms. Yui said to herself, "I think Ayumi had her at 'charm.' That girl is totally bonkers for that kind of stuff! Guess it can't hurt…" She looked at everyone. "Is everybody ok with this?"**

**"Yeah!" agreed Naomi, Seiko and Yuka.**

**Satoshi and Yoshiki replied, "You bet!"**

**Turning to Sakutaro, Ms. Yui asked, "Sakutaro? You, too?"**

**"Ah, yes."**

**Ayumi set the paper doll on the floor. "All right, we're ready to go. Everybody, gather in a circle around this paper Sachiko doll and in your head, repeat the words, 'Sachiko, we beg of you'… Uhh…" She thought for a moment then remembered. "Seven, eight… Nine! Yeah, repeat it nine times! Don't worry if you flub it a little, just make sure you don't stop partway through. You have to say it one time for every person present. No more, no less, or the charm will fail."**

**Satoshi looked a bit skeptical. "Uhh, Ayumi?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"What, uh, happens if it fails, exactly?"**

**"This whole paper doll thing seems a little sketchy to me…" Yoshiki said.**

**Ayumi just replied with, "Failure is not an option. Just give it all you've got!"**

**Satoshi gulped a bit. "Hehh?! Uh, ok…"**

**"All right, let's get started," Ayumi glanced at everyone. "Everybody remember the charm? 'Sachiko, we beg of you.' Nine times. Ready? Begin!"**

**A while later, Ayumi exhaled a bit loudly. "Everybody said it nine times?"**

**Mayu nodded. "Yep!"**

**"Yeah," Satoshi replied.**

**Yoshiki became impatient. "If we don't get on with it, I'm afraid I'll wind up saying it again…"**

**"Ok. Now, everybody, reach toward the paper and grab hold of it, anywhere you can," Ayumi ordered.**

**Everybody got close to the paper doll and grabbed a part of it.**

**"Got it, I think…" Naomi said.**

**Ms. Yui looked at Ayumi. "Like this?"**

**Ayumi nodded. "Exactly. Now hold on reeeeally tightly. Dig your nails into it if you have to… Just don't let go. We're going to pull on it until it rips into nine pieces, ok? On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" **

**Everyone pulled on the paper doll and each held a piece. Right afterwards, thunder crashed loudly outside.**

**"Gyaaack!" Satoshi jumped.**

**Ayumi smiled. "Nicely done, everyone! Now, just make sure you keep that scrap of paper safe. Slide it in your student ID holder or your wallet. Basically, anywhere it won't get lost."**

**"Hmmm… So the paper doll scrap has some sort of meaning to it, then?" Yoshiki asked.**

**"Yep. As long as we all have a little piece of Sachiko with us… We'll always be connected with one another as friends. That's the purpose of this charm." Ayumi replied.**

**"Wow. That's actually pretty cool!" Naomi beamed.**

**Seiko exclaimed, "PRETTY cool? Try SUPER cool! I'll have to be extra careful not to lose my piece!"**

**Mayu turned to Ayumi, smiling. "Thank you, Ayumi. I'll treasure this."**

**"No problem," Ayumi smiled back. "Consider it our promise that we'll all definitely hang out together again."**

**"Definitely!" Mayu giggled softly.**

**Ms. Yui went up to the front of the classroom. "Well, I hate to say it but I think it's about time we all get packed up and start heading home."**

**Everyone turned to her and replied, "Yes, ma'am!"**

**Suddenly, the ground started shaking.**

**"Eep!" shrieked Naomi.**

**Satoshi's eyes widened. "Gah! An earthquake?!"**

**The ground shook again and Sakutaro fell to the floor. "Woah!"**

**"Eeeeeeeek!" the girls all shrieked in terror.**

**"What the hell?! This is like, holy crap big!" Yoshiki said, surprised and a bit scared.**

**Things started falling and crashing. Yuka shouted for Satoshi. "Big brother!"**

**He reached out to her. "Yuka! Take my hand!"**

**"Everyone, stay calm!" Ms. Yui ordered. "Get under your desks until it passes!"**

**A pipe fell from the ceiling and nearly hit Mayu. She jumped back, staring at it with her eyes wide open. "Aaaah!"**

**"Under the desks! Now!" Ms. Yui said, urgently. **

**A line appeared in the center of the classroom and a crumbling noise followed.**

**"Wh…" Satoshi began.**

**Suddenly, the floors started to crumble and fall from the other side of the room. It was making its way towards the group.**

**He gasped. "What the…?!"**

**Ayumi panicked. "No… This can't be happening!"**

**"Is this for real?!" Yoshiki stared at the crumbling floor, his face turned pale.**

**Eventually, the ground begun to fall beneath them.**

**"Oh God, I'm falling!" Satoshi exclaimed.**

**"Big brother!" screeched Yuka. She grabbed hold of him and they both fell through the floor, disappearing into the darkness.**

**Naomi shrieked. "Satoshi!"**

**"Naomi!"**

**Shortly after, the ground crumbled beneath everyone else. They all screamed as they fell into the darkness.**


End file.
